Pro Evolution Soccer 2019
Pro Evolution Soccer 2019 (abbreviated as PES 2019) is an upcoming football simulation video game developed by PES Productions and published by Konami for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. The game will be the 18th instalment in the PES series and is scheduled to be released on August 28, in the US and in Europe on August 30, 2018. Barcelona attacking midfielder or winger Philippe Coutinho will appear on the front cover of the standard edition while David Beckham will appear on the front cover of the special edition. In this year's edition Konami has promised to increase the number of licenses, which includes more fully licensed leagues and stadiums, and a variety of new Legends to play with. However, Konami announced that it had lost the exclusive UEFA Champions League license after 10-years. Gameplay PES 2019 is a sports game that simulates association football. PES 2019's Magic Moments feature is set to be the forefront of PES 2019’s superior gameplay. Konami announced that the International Champions Cup before the season begins has been added and they also announced an improved negotiation system and budget management. Added a re-sell and clean sheet options so that strategy is needed not only on the pitch but also with club management. 11 new skill traits have been introduced that will help enhance player uniqueness, including edge turn, no look pass, control loop, dipping shot and rising shot. They also announced that player individuality has also been taken to the next level, where skills and strengths are more prominent in impact and motion during gameplay. Full body touch introduced last year has been further enhanced. How the ball is controlled depends more on the surrounding situation, allowing for smoother and contexual trapping of the ball. Development Other features include a number of graphical boosts and 4K HDR support across all capable platforms. Enlighten software has been used to rework lighting, both natural and stadium based. Stands and pitches will closely mirror their real life counterparts depending on the time of day. UEFA Licence The Konami UEFA partnership is set to come to an end after ten years the announcement was made in a press release posted on the UEFA website stating that "the 2018 UEFA Champions League Final in Kyiv will mark the end of a very successful and fruitful 10-year partnership between Konami and the UEFA Champions League." Marketing director of UEFA Events SA Guy-Laurent Epstein said: "Konami has been a strong licensing partner for the UEFA Champions League and UEFA Europa League, with our competition brand being heavily featured within the video game and as part of the popular Konami-organised UEFA Champions League e-sports tournaments’. UEFA would like to thank Konami for its tremendous commitment and support to UEFA club competitions for the last decade and we look forward to continuing to work with Konami in the sphere of UEFA national team football." While senior director of brand & business development for Konami Digital Entertainment B.V. Jonas Lygaard said "The UEFA Champions League licence has given us a platform to create unique experiences and provide football fans from all over the world with an opportunity to enjoy this competition first-hand. "This year, however, we will shift our focus into other areas. We will continue to explore alternative ways UEFA and Konami can continue to work together, as our relationship remains strong." External links * Official website Category:Association football video games Category:Pro Evolution Soccer